Ticci Toby et l'aventure magique
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Toby Rogers ou plus connu comme Ticci Toby a été dans une bataille. Au lieu de mourir, il est réincarné sous le nom de... Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta sont la propriété de leur auteur respectif.**

 **Résumé :** _Toby Rogers ou plus connu comme Ticci Toby a été dans une bataille. Au lieu de mourir, il est réincarné sous le nom de... Harry Potter._

" _Bonjour"_ \- Slenderman parle.

"Bonsoir" - Dialogue normal.

Pour des raisons de praticités, le dialogue sera le dialogue anglais.

 **Warning :** Il y aura pleins de choses modifiées dans le canon Harry Potter, je le suivrai pas forcément.

 **Prologue**

Il faisait noire cette nuit-là.

L'aube ne se levait que dans plusieurs heures pourtant il y avait une forte activité nocturne dans les forêts de l'État de New York. En effet, une dizaine de personnes étaient dispersées dans la forêt dans le but d'anéantir les intrus. Les forêts étaient denses et sombres, c'était difficile de se repérer facilement. Il y avait des coups de feu qui pouvaient être entendu, des cris d'agonis comme de détresses. Dans les profondeurs des forêts, entourées par des barrières invisible, il y avait un Manoir qui se distinguait facilement par son aspect sombre et terrifiant. C'était le but de ces intrus. Enfin leur but était de découvrir la vérité.

Il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps, ses vêtements étaient sales et troués, tâchés de sang et déchirés. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, il ne l'avait jamais senti. Il eut un ricanement amer même dans le mort, il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Le jeune homme porta une main contre l'une de ses joues, du sang coulait d'une blessure à la tête comme d'une blessure à l'estomac. Même avec l'aide _médicale_ , le proxy ne survivra pas. Il avait beaucoup trop de blessures, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il entendit des cris l'appelant, la bataille devait être finie dans tous les cas. Il ne répondit pas baignant dans une marre de sang.

"Toby !"

L'hurlement atteignit une nouvelle fois ses oreilles, il ne répondit pas cependant il reconnaissait la voix de l'autre proxy Hoodie. Celui-ci ne criait rarement, c'était le genre de personne qui était silencieuse.

"Masky ! Dépêche toi ! Il ne va pas bien !"

Ticci toby entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa position, il inspira un bout coup avant d'expirer. Les deux autres proxy s'agenouillèrent près du proxy mourrant, dès qu'ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ils ont commencé à chercher le proxy. Masky et Hoodie avaient bien eu raison, Toby était en train de mourir.

"Masky appelle les autres." Ordonna Hoodie essayant d'arrêter l'hémoragie. "Bon sang Toby, garde les yeux ouverts..."

"Arrête Hoodie. Nous savons tous les trois que je vais mourir. " Coupa Toby haletant, Masky cessa de parler les yeux écarquillés et Hoodie trembla.

Non, non, non. "Ne dit pas ça!" Cria Masky oubliant l'appel qu'il entretenait avec Slenderman. "Tu vivras!"

Toby le regarda tristement, il ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la perte de sang. Il voulait y croire, dire que tout ira bien mais ce serait un mensonge. Le proxy toussa durement crachant toutes les deux toux du sang affolant Hoodie et Masky. La vision du proxy se troubla, Toby ferma lentement les yeux, il succomba à ses blessures. Le proxy avait accueillit la mort.

Hoodie secoua la cadavre du proxy essayant de le réveiller en vain, la réalisation les frappa. Toby Rogers ou plus connu sous le nom de Ticci Toby était mort. Masky ne bougea pas sous le choque, ils ne pouvaient pas blâmer Toby de ne pas avoir fais attention. Les seuls qui devaient être blâmer, étaient ces fichus intrus. Les deux proxy se levèrent dans un état de vengeance, plus rien ne comptait pour eux. Ils perdirent leur self contrôl.

L'enfer se déchaîna.

 **X-O-X**

Le bonheur était éphèmère.

Lily Potter né Evans l'avait appris très tôt que toute bonne chose disparaissait. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sa sœur l'avait toujours détesté. Certes elle était jalouse mais c'était abusé. Lily l'avait toujours aimé et montré son amour sauf que pour sa sœur ce n'était pas réciproque. Ses parents avaient été partagé puis ils l'ont renié le jour de ses dix-huit ans la blessant profondément. À onze ans, Lily avait été accepté dans une école de magie avec son seul ami Sevevus. Celui-ci l'abandonna pour une raison qu'elle jugeait futile. Puis elle donna naissance à son fils Harry Toby Potter au grand bonheur de son mari James Potter.

Au fil des mois passés, elle remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Donc elle se rendit chez le médecin Poiraut à Londres qui l'informa des deux maladies que son fils avait.

"Votre fils est atteint du syndrome de la tourette. Il a également une insensibilité congénitale à la douleur."

Sachant que son mari était ignorant du monde non-magique et d'une médecine beaucoup plus avançée que le monde sorcier, Lily garda le silence. Le 31 octobre 2007, son bonheur prit fin quand elle et son ami furent tués par le célèbre mage noir Voldemort.

Cependant Harry survécu au sort de la mort le renvoyant à son expéditeur, explosant celui-ci en cendre..

Harry Toby Potter devint le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et le jour de ses onze ans, l'Enfer connu sous Ticci Toby se déchaînera dans le monde sorcier.

Après tout Ticci Toby est un tueur.

 **~X-O-X~**

Qu'en pensez-vous de ce prologue ?


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les voix et une vengeance

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

Bienvenue ! Bienvenue au chapitre 1 de _Ticci Toby et l'aventure magique._ Merci pour vos retours favorables.

 **Chapitre 1 - Des voix** **et une vengeance**

Près de Londres pluvieuse, il y avait une petite ville appelée _Little Whinging_ où plus de 100 000 habitants à Surrey un pays dans le sud de l'Angleterre. C'était une ville relativement paisible où certaines personnes aimaient se vanter d'être _normales_ , c'est le cas de la famille Dursley.

Vernon Dursley était un homme d'affaire dans une compagnie plutôt riche en Angleterre, il était l'époux de Pétunia Dursley née Évans celle-ci avait quitté son travail de caissière après la naissance de son fils Dudley. La normalité pour Pétunia était importante jusqu'à que cela devienne ridicule. Pétunia détestait sa sœur - reniée par ses parents - avec passion. Quand elle trouva son neveu dans des couvertures, un matin glacial de Novembre où elle apprit la mort de sa sœur et son beau-frère, la mère reporta sa haine sur l'enfant.

Harry Potter était néanmoins un enfant curieux et actif, en dépit d'une enfance abusée, il rayonnait de joie quand il était seul dehors. Depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley, de nombreux problèmes à cause du syndrome de Tourette et son insensibilité congénitale à la douleur. Ce dernier était un avantage pour le petit garçon puisqu'il ne sentait aucune douleur par contre c'était un inconvénient pour les blessures. Harry apprit très tôt à panser ses plaies.

"Pet, il faut se débarasser de ce monstre." Dit d'une grosse voix Vernon alors que Harry se faufilait.

"Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire maintenant..." Il n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase alors qu'il s'enfuyait dehors.

Harry courut dehors dans les rues vides de _Little Whinging_ vers son coin préféré, la forêt. En tant qu'enfant, il était assez étrange du point de vue des habitants à cause de sa maladie mais également à cause de son comportement.

 _"Écume.. Tu ne vaux rien. Comment peux-tu oublier tes souvenirs ?"_

Oublier ses souvenirs ? Harry ne comprenait, avait-il oublié des choses ? Que ce passait-il ? Il avait l'impression que ces voix le connaissaient plus que lui-même. En effet, Harry entendait des voix dans sa tête ce qui renforcait son étrangeté. Certains l'avaient entendu parler une fois à lui-même.

 _"Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. Tue les. "_ Lui répétait constamment une voix comme une sorte de démangeaison.

Les nuages recouvrirent lentement le ciel, immense et noirci, l'orage éclata. Il gronda et se déchaîna sur _Little Whinging._ La pluie le rejoignit furieusement, froide et sévère, l'enfant courut de la forêt jusqu'à la maison.

"Reste dehors garçon" Siffla froidement sa tante en lui jetant un sac contenant ses maigres affaires.

"Mais..." Tenta de protester Harry fronçant les sourcils.

"Assez !" Sur ce dernier mot, ce dernier ordre, Pétunia claqua la porte au nez de son neveu.

 _"Elle ne mérite pas.. Tue la."_ Chuchota une voix suave dans son esprit. L'enfant secoua la tête marmonnant quelque chose, il s'éloigna de la maison frottant sa tête distraitement. _"Ils n'ont jamais voulu de toi.. Fais le !"_ Cria une autre voix sur un ton froid. L'enfant se recroquevilla sous le tobogan du parc essayant d'ignorer les voix dans sa tête.

"Ne joue pas avec le parapluie, John."

"Soit joueuse !" S'écria le dénommé John jouant avec le parapluie.

"Non, Tom va encore tombé malade." Contra sa femme agacée tenant la main d'un garçon de six ans.

Il lui fit une moue digne d'un enfant de dix ans. Elle rit aux éclats l'embrassant doucement. Harry les regarda jalousement se comporter comme une vraie famille. Il se sentait si seul. Enfin, il y avait les voix avec lui mais ce n'était pas pareil pour lui. L'enfant observa les lampadaires s'allumaient un par un, la nuit était déjà tombée.

 **X-O-X**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant le temps de se réveiller. L'odeur d'un rat mort atteignit ses narines, il frissonna de dégoût. Harry vivait dans les rues depuis seulement trois mois attendant le bon moment pour commencer sa vengeance sur les Dursley. Ils le méritaient lui avaient dis les voix

 _‹‹ Le jour J. ››_ Songea le jeune garçon en se faufilant dans la foule matinale de Londres qui se rendait au travail.

Le PDG de l'entreprise de son oncle se trouvait à Londres, le plan du jeune garçon de neuf ans était de lui faire parvenir une lettre qui racontait quelques faits à propos de son oncle. C'était Ken, le sage des rues, qui lui avait suggérait l'idée.

Il se rendit ensuite chez l'une des amies de sa tante, il glissa une lettre sous la porte et s'enfuit rapidement. En l'espace d'une seule journée, avec seulement deux lettres, Harry avait semé la zizanie dans le couple de sa tante.. Non de Pétunia et Vernon.

Il attendit le soir près de la maison, vers minuit, un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Harry venait d'avoir dix ans. Il tiqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le jeune garçon pénétra par la porte de la cuisine, il fouilla dans les tiroirs et tira deux couteaux de cuisine très bien aiguisés.

À fur à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, son excitation montait, ses tiques apparaissaient. Il sourit frissonnant, il entra dans la chambre de Pétunia et de Vernon tous les deux profondément endormis. Harry n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai, il avait tout planifié en s'entraînant sur la voisine des Dursley.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha en premier de son _oncle_ , levant sa lame lentement, son bras tomba.. Un bruit écœurant, le couteau avait transperçé le cœur de l'homme d'affaire, le sang éclaboussant les murs de la chambre, le lit ainsi que le garçon. Harry contourna le lit d'un pas rapide, se plaçant aux cotés de sa _tante_ prêt à la tuer. Il poignarda la mère de son _cousin_ dans l'estomac une première fois puis une seconde fois près du cœur. Pétunia s'était réveillée à cause de la douleur, gémissant, pleurant, elle saignait abondemment. Le troisième coup de couteau fut fatal.

Harry descendit silencieusement les marches de l'escalier ne voulant pas réveiller le seul être vivant de la maison, il en profita pour voler quelques trucs comme des vêtements et de la nourriture aux Dursley. Puis l'enfant de dix ans se rendit dans le garage, il trouva deux bidons d'essence et des hachettes.

 _Dans le garage, Toby trouva deux hachettes que son père avait acheté pour le camping..._

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Se demanda mentalement Harry. Il secoua ses pensées, il avait quelque chose à terminer. Le jeune tueur émit un petit rire, il versa de l'essence partout dans la maison. Le jeune garçon sortit de la maison, Harry alluma un briquet et le jeta dans la dernière flaque d'essence.

La maison explosa.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Kagekao

**Disclaimer : Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif. Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

 **B O N S O I R !**

Bienvenue dans ce deuxième chapitre de _Ticci Toby et l'aventure._ Je tiens à remercier **Saphis3** pour sa review.

Il est temps pour un nouveau chapitre, que va t-il se passer ?

 **Chapitre 2 -** **Kagekao**

Il faisait nuit à Londres, le ciel était sombre sans nuage. Henry était un homme d'affaire réputé pour être le PDG d'une entreprise de textile.

Il avait des cheveux courts bruns, des yeux marrons, une petite barbichette et une dent en moins. Il n'était pas très apprécié dans son entreprise puisque qu'il était un homme dur et n'avait aucune compassion pour ses employés.

Henry avait travaillé très tard ce soir-là, pour peaufiner les détails de sa réunion pour le lendemain. Vers vingt-trois heures, l'homme avait quitté son bureau très fatigué.

Et les ennuis avaient commencé. Premièrement, sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer malgré le fait qu'il restait de l'essence dans le réservoir. Personne ne pouvait le ramener chez lui. Henry souffla irrité et commença à marcher, il prendrait un taxi. Mais le taxi ne vint jamais. Les rues étaient longues et vides, l'homme manquait d'endurance et se fatiguait très vite. Il ne sentait pas la présence qui le suivait à la trace.

Harry ou plutôt _Toby_ comme il aimait s'appeler le suivait à la trace depuis que Henry avait quitté son entreprise. C'était Toby qui avait saboté la voiture de l'homme d'affaire.

Henry s'arrêta près d'un parc épuisé, il serra les dents de frustration alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le banc. "Si j'attrape..." Ses mots furent coupés par un bruit soudain, Henry se tourna nerveusement ses yeux cherchant la source de bruit.

Toby se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire, cet homme était très amusant. Il s'approcha silencieusement dans le dos de l'homme, à l'insu de celui-ci. Henry frissonna quand un bruit retentit à nouveau. "Qui est là?" Demanda terrifié le PDG.

Toby leva la hachette prêt à l'abattre, il n'hésitait plus, il frappa l'homme. Celui-ci cria quand il sentit l'énorme douleur dans son dos, une souffrance qui le déchirait. "Q... Qui..." Bredouilla Henry pétrifié et sous la douleur. L'enfant se mit à rire frappant à nouveau Henry jusqu'à qu'il succombe à ses blessures. "Ton pire cauchemar."

Henry ferma les yeux, son corps s'effondra sur l'herbe, le sang coula et forma une marre rougeâtre. Toby fredonna joyeusement, il rangea son arme dans son sac. Il s'approcha du corps reniflant de mépris. "Sale merde." Murmura t-il avant de quitter le parc.

Toby marcha doucement dans les ruelles, l'enfant de dix ans sonnait un peu trop joyeux pour les sans abris et les dealers du coin. Ils le regardèrent passer et frissonnèrent, ils sentaient que l'enfant n'était pas un simple enfant. Il était dangereux.

L'enfant pouvait paraître innocent, il était étrange et dangereux en réalité. À chaque fois que Toby errait dans les ruelles, ce n'était pas un simple hasard pour les habitants de l'ombre. Toby leur sourit, un sourire déséquilibré et tordu, les faisant frissoner de crainte.

Toby vivait depuis le meurtre des Dursley dans une maison abandonnée, qui était pourtant encore vivable, au bord de la forêt près de Londres. L'enfant grâce à ses _rêves_ et _souvenirs_ \- qui le laissaient perplexe - avait réussi à construire une base confortable.

C'était une maison simple avec une salle de bain, une paire de toilette, deux chambres, un salon et salle à manger, une cuisine, des placards, un garage et une cave. Toby avait réparé à l'aide de planches et de bâches les fenêtres cassées. Il volait nourriture et vêtement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il dormait dans l'une des deux chambres, celle qui a été la mieux entretenu par les anciens propriétaires. Toby mettait ses compétences - obtenue de son enfance avec les Dursley - en valeur pour améliorer sa vie.

À l'insu de l'enfant, il était surveillé depuis quelque temps par une figure du monde horrifique.

 **X-O-X**

Il bu son verre de vin, perché sur la rambarde du haut d'un bâtiment londonien. Kagekao était son nom, c'était une figure japonaise du monde de l'horreur. Il était un Creepypasta.

Il savait que l'un des proxy du Slenderman avait été tué une dizaine d'année plus tôt, il était neutre et plutôt amical avec certains Creepypasta du manoir. Il ne vivait sous le toit de Slenderman de façon permanente donc il n'était pas considéré comme un proxy.

Il s'était établi au Royaume-Uni recherchant des informations sur la communauté sorcière. Kagekao renifla de mépris quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait trouvé. Puis, il y a quelques mois le meurtre des Dursley avec l'incendie a attiré son attention.

Le neveu des Durlsey, Harry Potter, était intriguant. Au fil des jours, le Creepypasta remarqua un comportant similaire au défunt proxy. Il découvrit les papiers de naissance du neveu, qui n'avaient pas brûlé, le deuxième prénom du garçon était _Toby._ Était-ce une coïncidence ? Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas un pur hasard.

Le gamin se plaisait à tuer les gens, à brûler les gens le faisait Ticci Toby. Kagekao n'excluait pas l'hypothèse de la réincarnation, cela expliquerait un bon nombre de choses.

Premièrement, Harry Potter et Ticci Toby se ressemblaient fortement. Deuxièmement, ils avaient les mêmes symptômes : le syndrôme de la Tourette et l'insensibilité congénitale à la douleur. Troisièmement, le caractère était le même. Et enfin, ils avaient les mêmes techniques de tuerie. Kagekao en conclut que Harry Potter était Ticci Toby. Mais une question se posait... Est-ce que Harry Potter se souvenait de son ancienne vie ?

Bonne question.

 **X-O-X**

Bryan était assis sur une chaise à une table éloignée des autres, le tueur était camouflé par un glamour qui le faisait passer pour un jeune homme ordinaire.

Il buvait une tasse de café, un cheese cake était posé au centre de la pièce. Personne ne saura où il était. Il soupira quand il vit la silhouette familière de son ami le rejoindre, Tim.

"Des nouvelles?" Bryan regarda son ami et secoua la tête négativement. Tim soupira lasse. "Il y a des rumeurs au Royaume Uni."

Bryan le fixa interrogateur. Le serveur posa l'addition sur la table.

"Des meurtres sans aucun lien selon Kagekao, il enquête cependant dessus." Informa Tim à voix basse dès le serveur se dirigea vers une autre table.

Bryan ne répondit pas, il vérifia les informations des différents meurtres. "Tim, tu penses que..." Sa voix mourut. Tim lui répondit. "J'espère, j'espère."

 **X-O-X**

 _Toby marchait dans la forêt de Slenderman, il se sentait vide ces derniers temps. Le sommeil était difficile, il dormait très peu et quand il dormait, ses cauchemars le dérangeaient violemment. Le Creepypasta frissonna, il aurait dû prendre une veste._

 _"J'étais Toby Erin Rogers. Maintenant je suis Ticci Toby, un creepypasta." Songea à haute voix le tueur sans s'en rendre compte._

 _Il tourna sur lui-même et prit une direction aléatoire._

Brusquement, l'enfant de dix ans ouvrit les yeux, qui était-il réellement ? Toby se recroquevilla dans sa couverture malgré la chaleur matinale. C'était le matin du premier jour de Juillet, dans trente jours ce serait son anniversaire. Ses onze ans !

À contrecœur, l'enfant se leva et alla faire sa toilette. Il alla d'abord aux toilettes puis il se déshabilla et prit une douche. Il se vêtit d'un short et d'un tee-shirt de même couleur.

Toby courut dans la forêt près de chez lui, il voulait jouer comme n'importe quel enfant. Kagekao le surveilla pesant ses options. Devait-il se révéler ? Ou non ? Oui, ce serait une bonne chose. Alors que Toby regardait avec fascination le serpent, Kagekao descendit de son perchoir.

"T'es qui toi ?!" Demanda Toby méfiant. Kagekao émit un petit rire."Je suis Kagekao, Ka-ge-ka-o. Je te surveille depuis longtemps enfant tueur, Harry Toby Potter ou plutôt.. Ticci Toby."

L'enfant gela. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Il savait qu'il était Ticci Toby bien qu'il ne savait pas qui il était réellement. Kagekao remarqua la confusion et rit.

"Tu ne dois pas encore te souvenir de tout. Disons que je te connaissais avant." Il marqua une pause. "Oublie ça. Je vais rester avec toi."

Étrangement, Toby se sentait bien avec Kagekao. En faisant confiance à son instinct, Toby accepta et le mena dans sa maison.

 **X-O-X**

Sophie était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, mariée à homme anglais, originaire de France elle était venue en Angleterre pour son travail. Au final, elle a reçu plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Le quinze juillet, en plein milieu de la nuit, sa voiture tomba en panne d'essence. Sophie voulut appeler une dépanneuse nonobstant son téléphone portable n'avait plus de batterie.

La femme fut forcée de prendre ses affaires et de marcher jusqu'à Londres. Au bout de deux heures, Sophie put voir la forme d'une maison. Elle décida d'y aller. Tout était calme et silencieux, c'était un silence pesant et oppressant pour la mère de famille.

Elle toqua trois fois puis attendit. Silence. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, très beau, il lui sourit. "Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?" Quel politesse ! Sophie rayonna et lui expliqua sa situation. Tel un gentleman, Kagekao laissa sa future vitime entrer à l'intérieur. Sophie appela une dépanneuse puis son mari. À la fin de ses appels, elle se tourna pour remercier le magnifique jeune homme.

 _‹‹ Beau._ Songea la femme en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Quelque chose frappa l'arrière du crâne de Sophie, l'assommant. "Stupide." Ricana Kagekao, il se baissa et porta la femme dans la cave.

 **X-O-X**

Sophie se réveilla difficilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa voiture était tombée en panne, son mobile n'avait plus de batterie, elle avait marché et rencontré ce.. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Enfin réveillé Sophie Smith ?" Rit Kagekao debout en face d'elle. "Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda tremblante la femme. "Personne." Répondit la silhouette.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il se pencha cruellement vers elle et lui prit le menton. "Jouons. Répond à trois questions, si tu as bon je te laisse partir. Mais si tu perds... Je te tuerai." Murmura sombrement Kagekao à l'oreille de Sophie.

 **X-O-X**

Toby se réveilla au son de cris, il se frotta les yeux discernant la voix de son nouvel ami et les cris d'une femme. Ah une nouvelle victime...

Il tourna la tête. Un hibou brun le fixait. Il se frotta les yeux, l'hibou était toujours là.

Toby ouvrit la fenêtre, l'hibou entra et déposa une lettre. Il se percha sur une branche. Il attendait visiblement une réponse. Toby regarda l'enveloppe perplexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de passer _putain ?_

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **À suivre.**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les Rencontres

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

 **Chapitre 3 - Les Rencontres**

Une lettre pouvait tout changer dans la vie de Toby. La magie était réelle si on lisait la lettre. Kagekaon n'était pas surpris, de toute façon il était Harry Potter bien qu'il préférait Toby (qui était son deuxième prénom). Le creepypasta réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, devait-il y aller et faire croire au monde sorcier qu'il était le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais Toby n'était pas un saint. Il était un tueur.

Le monde sorcier ne connaissait cependant pas ses tendances meurtrières, de plus Toby n'était pas redevenu le proxy qu'il était. En y pensant, Masky et Hoodie étaient devenus _Creepypasta_ après la mort de Toby bien qu'ils étaient restés les _Proxy_ de Slenderman. Juste avec un niveau différent. Peut-être que Toby deviendra un Creepypasta ou l'était-il déjà ? Les creepypasta sous forme d'enfants étaient beaucoup plus difficile à repérer. Il devait travailler dessus.

"Poudlard est une école de magie, les élèves passent sept années d'études dans l'une des maisons. Ces quatre maisons sont nommées après les fondateurs : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Sertaigle. Toutes les premières années passent sous un Choixpeau pour déterminer la maison. Veux-tu y aller ?"

Sept années devraient suffir à Toby pour retrouver la mémoire, Kagekao en était sûr. Le japonais plaignait les sorciers qui devront supporter Toby. Si celui décidait d'y aller, Kagekao devra lui envoyer des médicaments tous les mois.

"Je veux !" s'écria Toby content. Kagekao l'avertit "Tu ne pourras pas tuer. Tu ne rentras que pour Noël." Toby cessa tout mouvement puis sauta joyeusement sur ses pieds. Kagekao sut immédiatement que Toby voulait aller quant même à Poudlard.

Kagekao fouilla dans le tiroir du bureau, il déposa une liasse de papier sur le bois et prit un stylo.

 _Madame, monsieur,_

 _Toby "Harry" Potter accepte de venir à Poudlard._

Kagekao envoya la réponse avec l'hibou. Il se tourna vers Toby lui disant de prendre une veste. Le Creepypasta se déguisa, une illusion complexe et pourtant simple pour lui. Il emmena le jeune garçon à l'arrêt du bus, ils prirent un bus en direction de Londres. Toby ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui faisait confiance sur leur destination. Le bus s'arrêta quelques rues avant la véritable destination, Kagekao emmena Toby se faufilant à travers les rues.

"Est-ce que tu vois cette enseigne ?" demanda Kagekao montrant un bar démodé alors que l'enfant hochait la tête. "C'est le Chaudron Baveur."

Kagekao entra distraitement suivit de Toby, ils entrèrent rapidement au chemin de traverse. Les deux marchèrent dans un monde où le passé régnait encore, des vêtements démodés à des bâtiments trop anciens. Puis, Kagekao emmena Toby à la banque des Sorciers Gringotts. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Gringotts en particulier les Gobelins étaient au courant pour leur _différence._

 _‹‹ Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. ››_

"Awesome !" sourit Toby quand ils entrèrent dans le Hall. Kagekao avait fait en sorte que la cicatrice du garçon soit caché par une illusion.

Kagekao s'approcha de l'un des guichets, souriant dangereusement. Le gobelin sentit son intention de tuer beaucoup trop différente des _sorciers_. Il bégaya sans le vouloir et disparut chercher un responsable supérieur. Il revint en demandant au duo de le suivre. Le gobelin les laissa dans le bureau du directeur. Le jeune gobelin s'inclina et reprit son travail. Kagekao enleva son camouflage tout en souriant. "Parlons affaire."

"En effet. Pourquoi une Creepypasta est-elle dans notre cher banque ?" demanda durement le directeur de la banque cachant sa propre peur.

"Oh ? Interdit n'est-ce pas ? Si je m'en rappelle bien nous avons investi dans votre _banque_. Nous avons été plusieurs à le faire, peut-être que si je citais les noms cela vous reviendra en mémoire ?" ricana Kagekao fixant le directeur. "Slenderman, Zalgo, Bloody Painter, Jason The Toymaker, The Puppeteer... Et bien sûr moi-même Kagekao." chuchota le tueur.

Aucun des gobelins ne bougea pétrifié. Les plus jeunes n'en savaient guère, les noms les faisaient frissonner de crainte. "J...J...Je vois, très bien." bégaya le directeur de la banque encore capable de bouger sous l'intention de tuer.

Kagekao sourit, un verre de vin à la main. "Ici, tout restera secret. Voici, Harry Potter. Ou du moins il l'est dans le monde sorcier. Cependant il est la réincarnation de _Ticci Toby._ " fit le tueur en montrant l'enfant qui mangeait les biscuits. Il était dangereusement calme. Le directeur hocha la tête en notant que l'enfant avait la même aura que Kagekao.

"Il ira à Poudlard. Je veux que vous mettez vos services à disposition, ne vous inquiètez pas vous serez payer. Je souhaite que le compte des Potter soit mis sous la Loi d'or _immédiatement_." continua Kagekao ignorant les halètements des gobelins.

La Loi d'or avait été créé par les Creepypasta. Cette loi disait _‹‹ Si un Creepypasta évoque la loi d'or, il faut y obéir. ››._ Le monde sorcier la connaissait cependant aucun des sorcier en quoi elle consistait. Le directeur ordonna au gestionnaire du compte Potter de transférer le contenu dans le **Coffre 666.**

Suivez moi." dit le directeur reprenant ses esprits rapidement.

Le secret était le secret. Au coffre 666, Kagekao posa sa main sur le sceau scellant le compte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sous les yeux effarés du gobelin. Ragnok regarda la montagne d'or qui constituait le coffre, Kagekao prit une partie et hocha la tête au gobelin.

"Merci de vos services, _Ragnok."_ souffla Kagekao avant de partir avec Toby satisfait.

Ils quittèrent le grand édifice blanc surplombant les autres magasins. Les course pouvaient finalement commencer. Ils commencèrent par _Fleury et Bott._ Kagekao paya les livres scolaires déjà prêt, il acheta cependant dans le lot des livres supplémentaires. Puis ils se rendirent chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients de potions et un chaudron chez la maisln des chaudrons. Les sorciers présents autour d'eux les regardaient avec dégoût et bizarrement.

Kagekao surveillait du coin de l'œil Toby pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il aperçut un groupe familier dans la foule. "Bordel." marmonna t-il en les reconnaissant. Il y avait trois hommes et une enfant très _familière._

"Kagekao quelle bonne surprise." fit le premier homme quand le groupe rejoignit le duo.

Sans les camouflages, c'était un homme aux cheveux noirs à la peau grisâtre et aux yeux jaunes. Il portait des vêtements gris et noirs. À côté de lui, il y avait un autre homme aux cheveux noirs portant une chemise bleu et un jeans noir. Il avait un masque blanc sur le visage avec du sang en forme de visage. Le dernier homme était grand aux longs cheveux rouges. Il portait un chapeau noir et blanc sur sa tête, un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, tous ses autres vêtements étaient noirs.

"Puppeteer, Bloody Painter, Jason the Toy maker" murmura surpris Kagekao.

Bloody Painter remarqua Toby. " _Ticci Toby.._ Intéressant, ça saute aux yeux. Tu caches des secrets maintenant ?" ricana t-il. Kagekao soupira, son regard dériva sur l'enfant caché entre les trois creepypasta. "Elle est familière." murmura Kagekao. Bloody Painter se contenra de sourire. Jason lui répondit "C'est _Silver._ Étonnant non ?"

Kagekao étouffa un rire. Il posa un verre de vin sur la table à côté de lui. L'enfant ressemblait énormément à sa forme adulte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, il regarda Toby puis Silver. "Bordel... " dit-il faisant rire le trio.

"Nous sommes allés à Gringotts. Vu la réaction, tu es passés avant nous. On a décidé de venir te trouver. " informa Puppeteer.

"Silver va également à Poudlard." continua Jason regardant les deux enfants.

"Ça va être explosif." affirma Kagekao en imaginant les deux enfants dans la même maison.

"Ouais." assura Bloody Painter alors qu'ils marchaient vers _Madame Guipure._

Les deux enfants furent envoyés à l'intérieur pour les vêtements. Bloody Painter et Kagekao allèrent acheter de quoi manger tandis que Jason et Puppeteer allèrent acheter les animaux de compagnies. Silver et Toby s'assirent sur les tabourets à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il les remarqua puis se mit à parler. Mais les deux enfants ne l'écoutaient pas trop occuper à s'étonner de la magie des couturières. Ils ignorèrent superbement l'autre enfant désagréable. Les deux enfants payèrent les vêtements et quittèrent la boutique. Les quatre Creepypasta revinrent à ce moment là et ils se rendirent chez _Ollivander._

"Bon..." Un vieil homme surgit. "...jour, je vous attendez."

Silver commençait à s'ennuyer. Toby était excité de recevoir une baguette. Il essaya plus d'une trentaine de baguettes sans trouver celle qui lui convient. Ollivander fit de même avec Silver. Même effet. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux enfants auront des baguettes sur-mesures. Contrairement à ce que les sorciers pensaient, si au bout de trente tentatives l'enfant n'avait pas de baguette alors une baguette sur-mesure devait être faite.

Le vendeur mesura la magie et l'aura des Enfants. Il fut immédiatement effrayé cependant il cacha parfaitement ses émotions. Il envoya les données dans son atelier. Plusieurs fracas plus tard, deux baguettes apparurent dans les mains des enfants. Et les essais reprirent. Au bout du sixième essaie de baguette, les deux enfants reçurent finalement une baguette au grand soulagement du vendeur. Les adultes payèrent le prix demandé. Puppeteer se pencha vers le vendeur le laissant sentir sa magie et son aura. "Un mot et t'es mort."

Le groupe quitta joyeusement le Chemin de Traverse de retour dans le vrai Londres. Les Creepypasta notèrent avec joie que la nuit était en train de tomber. Leur _travail_ pouvait commencer. Au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel, Jason, Silver, Bloody et Puppeteer rejoignirent Kagekao et Toby dans leur maison.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Première année, part 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

L'année 1 commence ! Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 4 -** **Première année, part 1**

Le voyage en train jusqu'à Poudlard avait été mouvementé. Personne ne savait qui était Harry Potter ou même où il était dans le train. Tout le monde supposait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père James Potter mais personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Toby avait passé son voyage à jouer aux cartes avec Silver, les deux s'étaient enfermés dans un compartiment se coupant du monde.

Silver détestait l'uniforme. Elle risquerait de faire perdre des points à sa future maison pour non respect du port de l'uniforme. Peu importe songea Silver en rejoignant Toby dans une petite barque avec deux autres enfants. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches par habitude ignorant les regards des autres enfants. Les barques naviguèrent magiquement jusqu'au petit quai.

Hagrid -un demi-géant- les emmena à la porte du château, il toqua aux portes. Une vieille femme ouvrit la porte et prit la tête du groupe. Elle s'appelait Minerva Mcgonagall, c'était la sous directrice et professeure. Elle leur expliqua les règles et les maisons. Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle après avoir rencontrer _les fantômes_. Ces derniers avaient immédiatement fuis Silver et Toby.

La répartition aussi exceptionnelle promettait d'être ennuyeuse. Les noms des enfants étaient appelés, ces derniers s'asseyaient sur un tabouret, un vieux _chapeau_ les triait. Ennuyeux. Le nom de Silver fut appelé.

"Maker Silver !" D'accord elle avait pris le nom de Jason mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle s'avança ignorant les murmures et les chuchotements autour d'elle envoyant un regard noir digne de _Salazar Serpentard._

Le Choixpeau tomba sur sa tête, il émit un petit de cri de surprise aux souvenirs tout à fait _terrifiant._ Silver fredonnait tandis que le Choixpeau paniquait.

 _"Voyons.. Petite creepypasta... Où vais-je te mettre ? Tu es digne de Serpentard mais tu n'as l'ambition... Gryffondor est hors de question... Tu as les capacités d'un Serdaigle... Tu es vraiment effrayante ! Il n'y a pas de doute que Poudlard ne s'en remettra pas...!"_

 ** _SERDAIGLE !_**

Silver se dirigea calmement vers la table des aigles ignorant les applaudissements. Pourquoi diable devait-elle aller dans une école de magie ? Ah.. parce qu _'ils_ l'avaient dis. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible des autres aigles espérant que Toby sera dans la même maison qu'elle.

"Potter, Harry!"

Des murmures brisèrent le silence.

"C'est lui ?"

"Il a vaincu..."

"Toby!" protesta le _survivant_ faisant taire par la même occasion les chuchotements.

"Votre..." La sous directrice fut violemment coupé par des tics et un cri colérique. "Je me fiche. Je suis _Toby_. Et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, merde !" Avec ces paroles, Toby s'assit sur le tabouret.

 _"Oh man... Encore un autre petit Creep... Bon voyons.. Pas Gryffondor, ni Pousouffle... Tu as la ruse de Serpentard mais l'ambition.. Bien pas assez.. Oui tu vas aller rejoindre ton ami..."_

3... 2... 1... Le choixpeau hurla :

 ** _SERDAIGLE !_**

Les Gryffondor furent déçus, les Poufsouffle applaudirent joyeusement, les Sertaigle étaient polis, les Serpentard... Bien ils étaient poker face bien qu'ils étaient _secrètement_ content qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Le directeur semblait avoir avaler un bonbon, Minerva était choquée et profondément déçu. Certains professeurs alternaient entre le choc et la satisfication ou d'autres ne savaient pas quoi penser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Toby alla s'asseoir à côté de Silver. Ils commencèrent à discuter _joyeusement_ oubliant le reste du monde. Les Serdaigle les regardaient curieusement, leurs répartitions avaient été longues comparé aux autres. Quand la répartition fut finie, le repas apparut sur la table.

"Des gauffres ! Des pâtes !" s'écria joyeusement Toby remplissant son assiette.

"De la viande ! Du tiramisu !" fit à son tour Silver confondant les Serdaigle un peu plus.

"Que ce passe t-il ?" Osa demandé une nouvelle première année.

"Mauvais expérience de repas avec d'horrible cuisinier." fut la réponse des deux creep.

 **XXX**

 _Pupperteer, Jason, Painter,_

 _Le voyage était long, personne nous a dérangé parce qu'on avait fermé la porte. La répartition était horriblement ennuyeuse._

 _De plus le Choixpeau paniquait parce que j'étais une "petite creep" pareil pour Toby. Tout le monde était choqué de voir Toby à Serdaigle. Ils sont bizarre._

"Pas étonnant vu le nom dans le monde sorcier." songea à haute voix Jason coupant Bloody Painter qui lisait.

 _Les cours sont intéressants pour certains. Les professeurs ne sont pas terribles. J'adore aller dans la forêt interdite avec Toby. Ah d'ailleurs, les fantômes nous évitent. Pourquoi ?_

"Ils doivent sentir la mort." répondit Pupperteer.

"Ce ne sont pas des chiens non plus." ricana Jason.

 _Envoyer des jeux de cartes et autres. Je m'ennuie beaucoup sans la console etc.. On nous a expliqué que la technologie marchait pas... Je trouverais un putain de moyen._ _Niveau rêve... Ben j'ai eu de nouveaux souvenirs bien sanglant.. Enfin l'habitude quoi._ _J'enverrai une lettre s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant._

 _Silver._

 _PS : Pouvez-vous envoyer mes mangas ?_

 _PSS : J'ai déjà donné des surnoms à tous les profs._ Ils éclatèrent de rire à la fin de la lettre.

 **XXX**

Toby balai = talent de vol impressionnant. Sauf que Toby n'aimait pas le Quiddich.

"Mais, mais..." bredouilla le capitaine de l'équipe des aigles.

"C'est nul." coupa Toby essayant de manger.

"LE QUIDDICH N'EST PAS NUL!" hurla le capitaine offensé.

"Si. Et je ne changerais pas de putain d'avis." cassa violemment Toby envoyant sa fourchette sur le capitaine.

Si on était dans un anime, on verrait de grosses larmes sur le visage du capitaine et une aura violette. Silver rit doucement, comme Toby elle n'aimait pas le Quiddich.

 **XX**

C'était le couvre feu.

Certes.

Ils attendaient que le concierge parte sortir de leur cachette. Puis quand tout fut calme, le duo entra dans une salle du château. Toby avait trouvé le miroir de Risèd une nuit, il avait décidé d'apporter Silver cette nuit là. Les deux enfants regardèrent dans le miroir. Toby vit des visages familiers apparaître à côté de lui bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire avec certitude qui ils étaient. Quant à Silver, Jason, Pupperteer et Bloody Painter apparurent avec une version plus âgée d'elle-même. _Le quator..._ murmura son esprit.

Un miaulement les fit sursauter. Les deux creep allèrent se coucher rapidement avant que le concierge ne les attrape. Cette sortie nocturne avait à leur insu ramené quelques souvenirs de leurs dernières vies.

 **XXX**

Il pleuvait encore. Hoodie soupira encore une fois irritant Masky qui l'accompagnait. Ils ont été envoyé découvrir pourquoi _Kagekao, Bloody Painter, Pupperteer_ et _Jason The Toy Maker_ ne venaient plus au Manoir. Ces derniers ne le savaient pas encore. Ils auront beaucoup d'explications à faire.

"Hoodie je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas, tu vas le payer." menaça Masky serrant un couteau dans sa poche.

"Mais il pleut encore !" protesta Hoodie avec une moue qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à cause du masque.

Masky grogna irrité. Il frappa l'autre à l'épaule et le tira soudainement dans une ruelle quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" **Il** nous a averti qu'une communauté de sorcier vivait au Royaume Uni." murmura Masky au regard interrogateur de Hoodie. "Cet homme là-bas est un sorcier." ajouta t-il pointant vers ce dernier.

"N'a t-il pas eu des activités anormales ces dernières années ?" demanda Hoodie.

"Si justement. Attend tu ne penses pas que..." Masky se tut brusquement.

Les deux tueurs se dissimulèrent dans les ombres de la ruelle. Cette mission allait être très longue.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Première année part 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

 **De missgriffy :** _Merci pour ta review (et ta remarque, j'ai corrigé du coup)._

Bon bah.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre ?

 _Précédemment dans le dernier chapitre, Silver Toby ont été réparti à Serdaigle. Les deux ont découvert les cours notemment le cour de vol. Lors d'une expédition, ils ont trouvé le miroir de Risèd._

Ah bah voilà. Donc on se retrouve pour le chapitre 5, que va t-il se passer ?

 **Chapitre 5 - Première année part 2**

Severus Snape ne comprenait pas. Harry Potter ou plus connu comme Toby ne ressemblait pas à James. Il était curieux. Aurait Lily tromper James ? Était-ce son genre ? Ou alors quelque chose sonnait faux dans leur couple. Il soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Toby_ _Potter_ était loin de l'image parfaite du monde sorcier, il était différent et beaucoup plus intelligent qui ne le pense. Mais il avait sept ans pour le découvrir. Severus avait _presque_ pitié de Poudlard et du monde sorcier. Mot clé : presque. Il avait le sentiment que beaucoup de chose allait changer le monde pour le meilleur et le pire.

Le professeur marchait entre les rangs, cette année il avait les quatre maisons _ensemble_ dans la même salle. Mais que pensait Dumbledore ? Était-il stupide ? Les Gryffondor détestaient les Serpentard et vis versa. Les Serdaigle étaient en constance compétition avec les Pousouffle travailleurs. Puis il y avait le _groupe_ qui se détachait du lot. Qui ? Simple, deux Serdaigle, trois Serpentard : Potter, Maker, Zabini, Malfoy, Nott. Comment étaient-ils devenu amis ? Ils ne les avaient jamais vu ensemble. Leurs potions étaient d'ailleurs parfaite. Silver avait commenté _comme de la cuisine_ en faisant sa potion avec Théodore.

La sonnerie retentit. Les étudiants s'arrêtèrent, ils prirent leur fiole respective et prélevèrent doucement dans leur potion. Nott fut celui qui apporta la fiole alors que Maker nettoyait et rangeait. Les Serdaigle durent se séparer des Serpentard pour leur cours de Botanique avec les élèves de Poufsouffle. Severus les regarda partir, il avait deux heures de trou avant que les septièmes Gryffondor Serpentard ne viennent.

 **XXX**

Silver déposa une pile de livres en face d'elle puis une deuxième pour faire un mur. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle, croisa ses bras et s'endormit sur son livre ouvert _Les explorations nocturnes du monde magique_ de Alberto Giovanni. En face, Toby avait fait la même chose avec un livre intitulé _Les créatures les plus rares_ de Florence. Aucun des deux ne se réveilla durant les deux prochaines heures. Juste avant le dîner, ils rangèrent leur bazard tout en baillant. Ils rejoignirent les autres Serdaigle au repas.

"Jeeeeeee suuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss faaaaaatiiiiiiiiguuuuuuuuuééééeeeeeeeeeee." chantonnait à mi-voix Silver ignorant les regards hilares des personnes autour d'elle.

"Pourtant on a beaucoup dormi." renchérit Toby recommandant quelques gauffres aux autres étudiants.

Un préfet les entendit et les gronda gentimment. "Étudier au lieu de dormir. Vous n'êtes pas studieux si vous..." Il fut coupé par un baillement de Silver qui lui dit. "Sauf qu'il y a un temps pour tout, si vous étudiez tout le temps sans repos alors vous vous mélangerez les pinceaux lors des examens. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Il y a un temps pour étudier, dormir, manger, s'entraîner, prendre plaisir..."

Le préfet considéra les mots de la première année. Il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il était sûr que les autres étudiants suivront les conseils.

"Que pensez-vous de Poudlard ?" demanda le même préfet alors que les premières années étaient affalées sur les canapés.

"Bien. Dommage que internet ne marche pas. C'est vraiment la merde sans internet." répondit blasé un garçon né-moldu.

"Inter- quoi ?!" demanda un sang pur confus.

"Oh misère..." marmonna l'autre garçon frappant son front avec sa main.

Le sang pur le regarda confusément. Qu'avait-il dis ?

"Le monde sorcier est misérable." commenta Silver ne se souciant pas des regards choqués.

"Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Le monde moldu est pourri, vous êtes...!"

"Nous ne sommes pas coincés au moyen âge. Nous avons évolué, et nous évoluons partout." coupa Toby en s'avançant vers le groupe de sang pur.

Silence. Personne n'osa prendre la parole comme si Toby avait clos la conversation. Le préfet les envoya tous au lit, chacun (ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde sorcier) pensait profondément à la conversation.

 **XXX**

"Gauffre."

"Tiramisu."

Et les plats apparurent mystérieusement.

"Dément cette salle." commenta Toby avec un sourire.

"Ouais. Gardons ça secret." fit Silver.

 **XXX**

"Selon Granger et Weasley, il y a une pierre cachée dans le château protégé par des pièges." raconta Toby, un soir à Silver au coin du feu.

"Laisse moi deviner... Ils veulent que tu les rejoignes dans leur incroyable aventure ?" demanda Silver quelques secondes plus tard.

"Ouais. Mais tu vas venir avec moi non ?"

Ils se sourirent. Puis Silver ricana. "Bien sûr."

 **XXX**

Première étape : Passez le cerbère.

"Il y a une harpe ici. Tu sais jouer de la harpe ?" chuchota Toby à Silver qui secoua la tête. "Merde."

"Peut-être que si je joue un air de guitare, ça ira." proposa Silver au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

Et sur ces mots, l'enfant invoqua une guitare accoustique. Le cerbère regarda Silver curieusement, cette dernière joua _au clair de la lune_ pour endormir le gros molosse. Ils descendirent par la trape dans le trou.

"It's a trap!"

Ils évitèrent le jet de flèche et de caillous (caillasse dixit Silver), détruisirent les murs invisibles. Toby usa son magnifique talent de vol pour obtenir une clé. Ils tentèrent de jouer aux échecs. Ils finitent par tout détruire. Ils devinèrent une énigme puis Toby traversa les flammes après avoir bu une résiste Fire.

Deuxième étape : Toby vs Quirrel.

"Où est la pierre ?" cria Quirrel en colère.

Le garçon le regarda confusément. Il n'avait pas de pierre sur lui. Quirrel se mit brusquement à parler à lui-même. L'homme au turban lui criait sans cesse de lui indiquer l'emplacement de la pierre.

"Le garç.. garçon... a.. la ... pierre..." gémit une voix rauque à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrel.

En face du miroir de Risèd, Toby vit quelques personnes familières apparaître sans qu'il ne puisse mettre des noms dessus. Il farfouilla dans sa poche pour ressortir une pierre rouge étincelante.

 _'Shit.' (merde)_ pensa Toby esquivant l'attaque de Quirrel.

Si seulement il avait sa hâche... Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Invoquer une hâche avec de la _magie_! Toby bougeait rapidement avec des réflexes qui n'appartenaient pas à des enfants de onze ans.

Troisième étape : Hôpital.

Assise sur une chaise en face d'un lit, les yeux rivés sur le livre Silver attendait le réveil de Toby.

"Hmmm... " gémit le garçon attirant l'attention des deux personnes dans la salle.

"... Gauffre..." gémit Toby provoquant un soupir de Silver et un petit rire de Madame Pomfresh.

"You are fresh, miss Pomfresh." dit naturellement Silver.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il clignota des yeux. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ?

"Ah monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé à ce que je vois..." souffla Madame Pomfresh en vérifiant son état de santé.

Puis Dumbledore les interrompit pour parler à Toby. Ce dernier écouta avec ennui. Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore.

 **XXX**

À Londres, quatre personnes attendaient déguisées au milieu d'une foule sorcière la descente des enfants.

"C'est long."

"Johnny arrête de te plaindre." fit Helen.

"Mais Jason...!"

Ils se turent quand ils aperçurent deux têtes familières. Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres des tueurs, l'été pouvait commencer.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Une croissance un peu tr

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

 **Chapitre 6 -**

 **Une croissance un peu trop rapide**

Pupperteer observait silencieusement l'une des plus jeunes de la bande se demandant mentalement si elle se souvenait de toute sa vie. Il se demandait brièvement si il ne faudrait pas lui apprendre à contrôler son sang froid. Il avait emmené deux jours plus tôt Silver tuer. Son intention de tuer avait brutalement explosé quelques heures auparavant, Pupperteer n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Il se contenta de lui prendre le bras dès qu'elle lâcha sa dernière victime, un homme de vingt-neuf ans propriétaire de la maison où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les mains de l'enfant étaient couverts de sang comme la plupart de ses vêtements.

"Pupperteer ! Ça faisait longtemps !" Il gela en entendant la voix terriblement familière. Pupperteer se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Il était un peu plus petit que Pupperteer. Il ressemblait à Link dans Zelda sauf qu'il avait les yeux rouge. Il s'appelait Ben Drowned. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire puis il tourna sa tête pour fixer l'enfant... drôlement familier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il jeta un regard noir en direction de Pupperteer.

"Explication ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?"

"Ben..." tenta de parler Pupperteer.

"Non, je _veux savoir maintenant._ Dis moi la vérité ! Qui est au courant d'ailleurs ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas seul à.. Oh non putain !"

Pupperteer le tira dans un coin sombre de la pièce lui intimant de se taire. Les sirènes de police retentissaient dehors, le trio devait rapidement sortir de la maison avant d'être arrêté. Ben décida d'accepter ce plan, il aurait ses explications plus tard.

 **XXX**

"Puppeteer, Jason, Kagekao, Bloody Painter." déclara incrédule Ben. "Et l'autre c'est.. Oh putain.. Toby ?!" s'écria t-il choqué.

Les quatre Creepypasta commencèrent à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Ben les écouta sans rien dire regardant bouche bée les deux enfants.

"... Et donc ils ont fini leur première année à Poudlard. " termina Jason sur un ton neutre.

"Slenderman a envoyé Masky et Hoodie découvrir pourquoi vous ne venez plus au manoir." informa subitement Ben.

"Masky... Hoodie..." réfléchit Toby cessant de jouer à Zelda. Il reconnaissait ces noms, il les avait déjà entendu.

"NON BORDEL !"

 **Game Over.**

Silver abandonna la partie contrariée. Ben regarda le jeu sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'assit sur une chaise pensif.

"Où sont Hoodie et Masky ?" demanda Bloody Painter.

"En Angleterre." répondit Ben Drowned.

"Bon, tu ne vas rien dire. Il vaut mieux que les deux se souviennent... "

"Et si Slendy découvre ?" coupa Ben un peu mécontent de devoir garder le secret.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ben en même temps. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant les regards noirs qu'il reçut.

"D'accord je dis rien." fit Ben.

 **XXX**

Masky observa son ami Hoodie boire une bouteille de coca.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là ?" demanda Masky en regardant le parc d'attraction.

"On s'amuse." répondit le tueur après avoir fini son coca.

Masky leva un sourcil. Ils étaient actuellement à Europapark en Allemagne.

"Ben a dit que tout était ok. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter." rassura Hoodie en se levant brusquement.

"Guten Abend, wir sind glücklich ! (Bonsoir, nous sommes heureux!)" hurla Hoodie en sautillant parmi les gens allemands et étrangers.

Un peu plus loin, Slenderman les observait. Il avait suivi l'échange de ses deux proxy et Ben Drowned. Il avait conclu que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Peut-être que Masky le savait également néanmoins Hoodie semblait vouloir plus s'amuser qu'autre chose. Il observa le jeune homme portant un hoodie jaune hurler sa joie en allemand. Slenderman se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'était pas drogué comme la dernière fois. C'était Eyless Jack qui l'avait trouvé et ramené drogué au manoir. Il se secoua la tête décidant de garder un œil sur ses deux proxy. L'être était sûr que Kagekao, Bloody Painter, Pupperteer et Jason cachaient quelque chose, plus qu'à savoir quoi.

 **XXX**

 _"Toby ! Où t'es bordel ? Toby ! Merde ! Montre toi!" criait une voix familière._

 _Toby était assis sur le bord de la falaise regardant le soleil qui se couchait. Il se sentait serein et...nostalgique. Il était déjà venu ici abec sa défunde grande sœur Lyra._

 _"Toby ! T'es là ! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche." cria Masky inquiet pour le plus jeune de la bande._ _Il sursauta à leur approche. Il murmura ses excuses, les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Les deux autres proxy s'assirent à ses côtés, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche._

 **XXX**

 _Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Tout était silencieux. C'était le calme après la tempête. Elle était assise sur une chaise au beau milieu du désastre sanglant. La jeune femme fredonnait une petite chansonnette alors que sa dernière victime agonisée. Elle haïssait cette dernière pour avoir violer un enfant. Cela lui avait rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. Ceux où ses bourreaux l'avaient violé._ _"Te voilà Silver." annonça calmement Jason the Toymaker évitant les corps._ _"Jason." salua simplement Silver pensive._ _"Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps au manoir."_ _Elle soupira. "J'ai trop de choses à penser, à faire.. Et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs." expliqua t-elle._ _Le Toymaker s'assit sur un transat laissé à l'abandon, il s'allongea profitant de la nuit silencieuse._

 **XXX**

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table comme les chevaliers de la table ronde. Ben s'était infiltré dans le groupe, même s'il détestait le temps en Angleterre, il préférait rester quelque temps avec le petit groupe.

"Les souvenirs reviennent rapidement." fit Pupperteer puis il ajouta. "C'est cool."

Les autres acceptèrent sa remarque avec un hochement de tête.

"Mais le corps grandit aussi, ils ne ressemblent pas à des enfants de douze ans !" répliqua Bloody Painter.

"C'est peut-être à cause de leur condition de Creepypasta ? Dommage que nous n'avons pas Eyeless Jack ici.. Il serait d'une grande aide." murmura Jason.

"Je suis d'accord. Pour l'instant nous pouvons user de la magie pour cacher ce _petit_ détail." proposa Pupperteer.

"Comment allez-vous faire quand ils retrouvront leurs mauvais souvenirs ?" demanda Ben au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Ils gelèrent n'y ayant pas pensé. Ils réfléchissèrent à cette question durant le reste de l'heure sans trouver de solution adéquate. Un fracas soudain interrompit la réunion, la porte d'entrée s'était brusquement ouverte. Ils se précipitèrent dans le hall, les deux _jeunes_ Creepypasta venaient de rentrer accompagner par... Candy Cane et Candy Pop ?

 _'Ça va être une longue soirée.'_ pensa tout le monde en notant le regard des jumeaux.

 **XXX**

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Deuxième et Troisième Année

**Disclaimer :** Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif. Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Pour le chapitre 7 les évènements seront beaucoup plus rapide. Je ne veux pas que les choses tardent. Désolée pour ceux à qui cela ne leur conviendrait pas. J'essaie d'éviter la page blanche et/ou même l'idée d'abandon.

 **Chapitre 7**

Deuxième année : Deux Serdaigle dans la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard.

 _"Entre, entre... Où secret et connaissance résident. Entre, entre étranger... Assoifé de connaissance."_ sifflaient les serpents à travers les murs du château.

Toby s'arrêta net. Était-ce les voix dans sa tête ? _Non._ Entendit-il. Donc il avait bien entendu parler enfin siffler des serpents. Il était seul dans le couloir, il ne voyait aucun serpent.

"What the fuck ?"

Et il reprit son chemin vers la grande salle.

 **XXX**

"J'ai lu un livre assez poussiéreux sur Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs. Selon les écris, il aurait cacher une chambre secrète que seuls les fourchelangues trouveraient." fit Silver quand Toby la rejoignit à sa table dans la bibliothèque.

"Ohhhh trouvons la !" s'exclama Toby très excité.

 **XXX**

Les deux tueurs marchaient calmement, sur leurs gardes, tout en suivant les serpents dans les murs. Silver trouvait les serpents drôle tandis que Toby s'en moquait à chaque qu'il y repensait.

 _"Parrrrrrr là."_ dit l'un des serpents roulant le 'r'.

 _"Parrrrrrrrrr icccccccccci."_ siffla un autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les anciennes toilettes des filles laissés à l'abandon.

"Que faite vous ici ?!" demanda ou plutôt une fille fantôme.

"On cherche la salle de Salazar Serpentard avec le Basilick."

Mimi les regarda silencieusement cessant de crier et de gémir. Elle pointa simplement l'un des robinets. Toby sifla, l'entrée apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis. Les deux Serdaigle descendirent doucement en s'aidant ses lianes alors que l'entrée se refermait.

"Ils sont étrange." souffla Mimi après qu'ils soient parti. "Et quelles étaient ces intentions de tuer ? Ça fait flipper." marmonna t-elle dabs sa barbe inexistante.

 **XXX**

"Donc en gros tu vis seul depuis la mort de Salazar. Tu as rencontré Voldy quand il était jeune. Et tu refuses de lui obéir." résuma rapidement Silver après que le basilick leur ait raconté sa _triste_ histoire.

Personne ne l'avait laissé raconté son histoire ! Bon d'accord, il avait seulement rencontré Tom Riddle Jedusor appelé Voldemort et surnommé Voldy. Il hocha tristement la tête envers ses nouveaux amis.

"Et c'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda Toby assis sur un morceau de pierre.

"Oli." répondit le basilick fier.

"Et ton frère, il s'appelle Bigflo ?" demanda Silver avec un sourire.

"Exact." sourit Mcfly.

 **XXX**

Après avoir fais la causette à Oli, les deux Serdaigle retournèrent à la tour des Serdaigle en passant par les cuisines pour un rapide repas. En allant à la tour, ils croisèrent des professeurs inquiets. Ces derniers surpris de les avoir retrouvé sain et sauf demandèrent où ils étaient.

"À l'aventure." répondit Toby gagnant des regards incrédules.

"Je me suis perdue sur la route de la vie." répondit sincèrement Silver.

 **XXX**

"... Inquiet pour leur sœur... les jumeaux Weasly trouvèrent leur petite sœur en compagnie d'un journal psychopathe. Ils ont apporté ce journal au directeur. Il s'est avéré que le journal appartenait à Voldy..." raconta Silver allongée sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Serdaigle comme si elle racontait une histoire à un enfant.

"Ooohhhhh." fut le seul son entendu à la fin de l'histoire.

 **XXX**

Troisième année : Slenderman, un Loup garou, le sinistro.

Silver fut la première à retrouver tous ses souvenirs, étonnement elle décida de ne rien dire au reste du groupe. Elle réussissait à supprimer suffisament son intention de tuer pour que les fantômes ne la fuient plus. Pour cette troisième année, ils avaient un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le dernier professeur avait mystérieusement péri.

"Je suis Remus Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal." se présenta le nouveau professeur avec un sourire fatigué

 _'Oh un loup garou. '_ pensèrent Silver et Toby en même temps.

Être ami avec Fenrir Greyback apportait de nombreux avantages comme savoir que leur nouveau professeur était un loup garou. Un loup garou ayant _fugué_.

"On devrait le prévenir que son compagnon enseigne à Poudlard." murmura Silver à Toby qui hocha la tête énergiquement.

 **XXX**

Un être observait deux enfants de treize ans _très familier_ accompagner un demi-géant dans la forêt. Il était grand et mince vêtu d'un costard noir avec une cravate rouge. Le plus surprenant était le fait qu'il n'avait pas de visage. Sa peau était blanche. Il y avait des tentacules noires dans son dos.

Et il disparut pour trouver certaines personnes.

 **XXX**

"Tu as intérêt à nous dire qui tu es, ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu suis. Sinon ton cadavre rejoindra la fosse." fit sombrement Silver tenant la gorge de l'homme avec un couteau.

"J.. Je suis Sirius Black. Le parain de Harr..."

"Je m'appelle Toby." coupa Toby donnant un coup pied dans le ventre de Sirius.

"... de Toby. Je cherche Peter -qui n'est pas mort- c'est un rat pour que je sois innocenté de mes crimes. " termina Sirius en déglutissant quand Silver pressa le couteau sous sa gorge.

Silence. Puis Silver ajouta un peu plus de pression. "Donc tu n'es pas un meurtrier." dit-elle déçue.

"Décevant." murmura simplement Toby.

Il pressa le cou de son parrain avec ses doigts pour l'assommer. Puis les deux tueurs l'emmenèrent dans la maison de Oli. Il ne pourra pas sortir de toute façon. Ils laissèrent néanmoins de la nourriture et du coca.

 **XXX**

"... Suivant."

Avant que Remus ne puisse objecter, le boguard se transforma. C'était une fille couverte de sang et blessée fixant Toby avec un regard vide. Toby prononça le sort au bout de deux longues minutes. Remus était confus, qui était cette fille ? Il pensait que Toby aurait peur de celui-qu'on-ne-doit... VOLDEMORT. Le boguard changea soudainement quand Silver s'approcha, la classe se retrouva dans la foule où ils étaient touchés et frôlés. Silver murmura le sort calmement.

Elle haïssait le touché et la foule.

 **XXX**

"... Toi !" rugit Remus en voyant son... vieil ami.

"Deux.. amis m'ont renseigné sur toi." ricana Fenrir Greyback, car c'était bien lui, en avançant vers son compagnon vulnérable.

"Prenez une chambre, s'il vous plait." déclara Toby avec un petit rire.

Fenrir se tourna vers eux, il les salua d'un signe de main. Puis il leur demanda comment ils allaient sous les yeux médusés de son compagnon tétu.

"Ça va." répondirent les deux enfants avec le sourire.

"Bon on va vous laisser profiter de la nuit, de vos retrouvailles." fit Silver en s'éloignant.

Ils les saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Remus déglutit en voyant le regard de son _Alpha_ et _compagnon_. Il vit du désir, de la colère, de la joie et de la tristesse.

 **XXX**

"VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !" hurla Toby surexcité en bloquant un groupe de première année.

Draco Malfoy le fixa de loin accompagné de ses amis. Potter était beaucoup plus excité que d'habitude. Il tourna la tête vers Silver quand celle-ci arriva vers eux.

"J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas donner du café ?!"

Du quoi ? pensèrent les Serpentard. Silver remarqua leur confusion puis soupira. Elle commença alors à leur expliquer ce qu'était le café.

 **XXX**

 _"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Ticci Toby et Sucré Silver sont actuellement à Poudlard sous forme d'enfant ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis ?"_ demanda d'un ton glacial Slenderman toisant du regard 'le groupe'.

Le groupe composait de Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Pupperteer, Bloody Painter, Hoodie, Masky, Jason the Toymaker et Kagekao. Ils déglutirent sous le 'regard' de Slenderman.

Et merde.

 **XXX**

 **Fin du Chapitre.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 _Prochainement..._

 _Toby retrouve tous ses souvenirs._

 _Quatrième année : Un tournoi particulier_

 _Cinquième année : Mort mémorable du crapaud._


	9. Chapitre 8 - Quatrième et Cinquième

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. Les Creepypasta sont la propriété de leur auteur respectif.

Merci à la review de **Saphis3.**

 **Chapitre 8 -**

 **Quatrième et cinquième année**

Quatrième année : Le tournoi.

Albus Dumbledore observa son public silencieux comme s'il était une star mondiale. C'était son premier concert de l'année, ses nouveaux fans avaient été réparti dans les quatre catégories de fan. Il était heureux.

"Merci à tous d'être venu ce soir. Je suis très heureux d'être là ce soir. Je voudrais exprimer toute ma gratitude néanmoins nous avons des choses plus importes ce soir."

Minerva regarda étonnée le directeur. Allait-il bien ?

"Septembre marque le début d'une belle année, d'une magnifique tournée. Je voudrais vous parler tout d'abord du _Tournoi des trois sorciers_ où je crois qu'il y aura quatre joueurs au lieu de trois pour plus d'égalité.. de symétrie. (Severus Snape renifla amuser par la situation) Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons, nos concu... euh amis bulgares et français vont venir au mois de octobre pour mon deuxième concert."

Les professeurs sauf Severus fixaient ébahis le directeur alors que certains élèves rigolaient.

"Maintenant que l'annonce est faite, je vais chanter **ô Poudlard."**

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

 _Ta beauté fascine, ta magie attire_

 _En toi que roi, je te désire yeah yeah_

 _Un verre à la main, j'observe tous ces visages_

 _Ils m'observent avec admiratioooooon yeah_

 _Ta magie m'enveloppe dans un cocon de chaleur_

 _La vodka fait chavirer les cœurs des septièmes années_

 _Le chocolat chaud fait pleurer les premières années_

 _Yeahhhh Prend un toast avec mooiiiii Pouuuuddlarddddd_

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

 _Vous prenez tous les chemins pour arriver à moiiiii_

 _Vos paroles me font plaisir, me rendent heuuuuureuuux_

 _Ô Poudlard, yeah yeah_

 _Mes fans sont siiiiii mignons_

 _Vodka pour les plus vieux, la magie brise leur cœur_

 _Ô Poudlard, ma tendre école yeahhhhh_

 _Chocolat chaud pour les plus jeunes, la magie les fait pleurer_

 _Ô Poudlard, ma tendre école yeaaaahhhhh_

 _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_ _Ôôôôô Pooooooouuuuuuuddddlllllard_

Les élèves de tous les catégories ainsi que son équipe applaudirent, surpris par sa performance.

 **XXX**

"Hahahahahahahahahahhhhahahahahahahhaaahahahahahahhhhahahaahahahahahahahahahaha..." Silver n'arrêtait pas de rire depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la salle commune des Serdaigle. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de tous les élèves partant des secondes années jusqu'aux septièmes années. Seules les premières années étaient confuses.

"J'ai glissé un peu hahaha.. beaucoup d'alcool dans le thé hahaha du directeur.. " raconta entre deux rires Silver provoquant un nouveau fou rire, cette fois les premières années les rejoignirent.

 **XXX**

"Le quatrième joueur est... _Toby Potter !"_ Et les Serdaigle se mirent à rire. Toute l'école ainsi que les autres écoles les fixèrent surpris.

 **XXX**

Quatrième année : Première épreuve. Silver lui avait donné une astuce simple et efficace. Elle marchait plutôt bien malgré que personne comprenait ce que le Dragon et Toby disaient.

 _"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai passssss entendu un humain parler la langue ssssssssserpent."_ avoua le dragon.

 _"Dessssss humainssssss ont placé un faux oeuf danssssssss ta maissssssssson. "_ informa Toby pointant les oeufs.

Le Dragon confus se leva d'un seul coup battant des ailes provoquant des cris dans le public pour mieux voir. En effet il y avait un oeuf doré qui n'était le sien.

 _"Tiensssssss humain c'essssssst pour toi."_ dit le dragon en donnant l'oeuf à Toby.

 _"Merccccccci."_

Et il sortit de l'arène avec l'oeuf laissant une audience bouche bée.

 **XXX**

Quatrième année : Deuxième épreuve.

"Donc il faut nager, c'est ça ?" demanda Toby à Cédric.

"Oui c'est ça." répondit Cédric à Toby.

"Pour ramener quelqu'un qui nous est cher." résuma Toby.

"Oui c'est ça."

"Ça doit pour ça que Silver n'est pas là." conclut le tueur.

"Que vas-tu faire ?"

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune faisant rire le Poufsouffle. Il lâcha un rire frénétique.

" Je *tic* vais *tic* hahahahahah."

 _Que va t-il faire ?_ Pensa curieusement Cédric.

 **XXX**

"UN REQUIN !" hurla Toby amplifiant en même temps sa voix alors qu'il était dans l'eau.

En effet, un requin nageait joyeusement dans l'eau du lac effrayant les concurrents. Cédric le fit un signe de paix avant de fuir vers son orage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." cria Silver en remontant à la surface se tenant à Toby.

Ils nagèrent à la rive regardant le requin chasser joyeusement Viktor et Fleur.

"Je l'ai appelé Bob l'éponge. C'est un nom cool non ?"

Toby ricana au nom alors que le public était confus. Cédric remonta sur la rive avec son otage alors que le requin disparaissait comme par magie. Résultat ? Toby et Cédric étaient tête du classement.

 **XXX**

Quatrième année : Voldemort regrette d'être un mage noir ou peut-être d'avoir essayé de tuer Potter. Son plan était parfait. Du moins il avait pensé que son plan était parfait. Sauf que ce maudit gamin -Potter- était une surprise totale. Son espion lui apprit que Potter parlait le fourchelangue, avait invoqué bob l'éponge le requin pour effrayer ses concurrents et récemment les quatre concurrents étaient arrivés en même temps dans le cimetière.

"Seigneur ?" demanda Malfoy inquiet.

Lord Voldemort de son nom Tom Riddle Jedusor se retourna vers lui.

"Partez." ordonna simplement Voldy.

"Mais... Maître..." osa Queudver.

"PARTEZ BORDEL ! JE VEUX UNE PiZZA MERDE !" hurla t-il énervé brandissant sa baguette sur Queudver.

Son addiction ? (Que personne sauf Toby savait) Les Pizza. Et ce maudit Potter était en train de manger une part de pizza en face de lui.

"C'est pour avoir essayé de me tuer." déclara Toby.

Quelque part dans le monde des morts, James et Lily Potter étaient heureux.

 **XXX**

Cinquième année : Dans le marée le Crapaud est mort ce soir..

Le ministère avait envoyé une certaine Dolores en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

Après le directeur ivre, le tournoi étrange, c'était un Crapaud du monde des Bisounours qui venait à Poudlard.

Les élèves conclurent rapidement que le poste resterait maudit à vie.

Silver complotait avec une certaine Hermione Granger contre Super Crapaud.

Toby avait envoyé une lettre à Jason The Toymaker et Pupperteer pour quelques conseils.

 **XXX**

Mademoiselle Inquisitrice de Poudlard aka Super Crapaud venait de se réveiller dans les appartements luxueux de Poudlard.

Elle se prépara doucement prenant le temps de se réveiller. Dolores choisit ses vêtements avec un coup de baguette. Quelle feignasse !

En se regardant dans le miroir, quelque chose clochait. Quelqu'un lui ressemblant fortement portait des vêtements... hideux (dixit Crapaud). Donc elle prononça une formulle pour changer ses vêtements roses en vêtemenrs jaunes fluo.

Puis Dolores se dirigea vers la grande salle ignorant les élèves sur son passage ainsi que les quelques rires discrets.

Elle s'assit à la grande table toisant tous les élèves du regard. Finalement Dolores commença à déjeuner.

 **XXX**

À la table des Serdaigle, Silver s'écroula se mordant la lettre pour éviter de rire. Hermione avait eu le temps de transferer leur potion dans le pichet de café. Seule Dolores s'en était servie. Ils avaient préparé un poison lent et douloureux en rajoutant du laxatif dans la potion.

"Regardez l'inqui... Crap agis étrangement." nota un Serdaigle de sixième année avec le plus grand sérieux.

 **XXX**

Super Crapaud se précipita aux toilettes se sentant très mal.

Et personne ne la revit de la journée.

En effet, Dolores s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes incapable de se montrer dans cet état. Du moins ce qu'elle pensait. La journée fut cauchemardesque pour Dolores. Dès qu'elle entra dans les toilettes des toilettes, la porte se referma toute seule. Les lumières s'éteignirent au bout d'une heure où Dolores vomissait toutes ses tripes.

Un rire frénérique accompagnés par des tics l'effrayaient, des bougies clignotaient, des peluches et des jouets bougeaient par eux-même tenant des couteaux dans leurs mains. Sa baguette vola dans un coin de la pièce sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, quelques secondes plus tard les morceaux lui tombèrent dessus. Terrifiée, la femme regardait l'armée maléfique qui s'approchait vers elle.

Elle hurla. Les cris ne furent par entendus à l'extérieur à cause d'un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Les cris cessèrent, les peluches et les jouets avaient disparu quand les lumières s'allumèrent, la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même. Du sang se trouvait sur le sol et les murs, le cadavre de l'inquisitrice fut retrouvé par les fantômes du château.

Dans les appartements de cette dernière, la police sorcière retrouva la tête de Crapaud empalait sur un poteau avec une hache encastrée.

Et donc au milieu du mois de mars, les élèces furent renvoyés chez eux.

 **XXX**

"J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs." murmura Toby choqué.

Silver décompta. 3...2...1...

"OUAIS ENFIN BORDEL !"

Ils fêtèrent le retour de ses souvenirs en organisant un banquet dans leur compartiment.

 **XXX**

"... Et donc j'ai tranché sa tête pour.. Et du coup on est là. " termina joyeusement Toby alors que Silver riait.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Prochainement... Sixième et septième année ou comment des Tueurs ont tué Voldy et son armée.**


	10. Chapitre 9 - 6e, 7e Voldy

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'est fais rigolé **Saphis3**. Merci pour ta review.

(1) Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

 **Chapitre 9 - Sixième, septième année.. Et Voldy s'en prend une.**

Ticci Toby chantait à tue tête _hey brother_ de Avicii un bras autour des épaules de Silver. Les deux adolescents - adultes bougeaient et dansaient au beau milieu d'une piste de boîte de nuit à Los Angeles.

 _‹‹ Heeeeeyyyyyy brother ! There is an endless road to re-discover. ››_ chantait également la foule autour d'eux ignorant qu'ils étaient des tueurs.

Au sommet de la boîte de nuit, là où personne ne venait, des silhouettes attendaient sagement le bon moment pour faire leur entrée pour pimenter douloureusement la soirée.

 **XXX**

Sixième Année : Un programme chargé (ou pas) pour les tueurs de Poudlard.

"Malfoy est devenu un partisan de Voldy." murmura Silver à Toby alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du château.

"Que prévoit Voldy ?" demanda Toby se sentant émotif puisqu'il avait oublié ses médicaments au manoir.

Masky était censé lui envoyer les médocs cette semaine. Il ne l'a pas fait au grand mécontentement de Toby. Silver trouvait ça bizarre que Masky ne l'ait pas fait, ce n'était pas son genre.

"Voldy veut qu'il tue Dumby."

Ce n'était pas un secret pour les Serdaigle que les deux tueurs détestaient Dumbledore. Cette information était très importante pour eux, ils prévoyaient depuis quelque temps de se débarrasser du vieux sorcier.

"Mais le prof de potion est aussi un partisan, il est aussi le parrain de Malfoy." continua Silver légèrement en colère, cela compliquait ses plans.

"Si le prof tue Dumby, on aura qu'à tuer Malfoy et le prof après." proposa Toby un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

 _Welcome to the new age !_

 _To the new age !_

 _Welcome to the new age !_

 _To the new age ! (1)_

Ils passèrent devant un fantôme chantant.

"Ça se trouve il y aura probablement des partisans de Voldy." fit Silver.

"Je suis sûr que Bloody Painter, Jason, Pupperteer et Kagekao voudront bien nous aider." sourit Toby faisant rire sa meilleure amie.

"Faisons cela."

 **XXX**

"Je voudrais une tasse de thé s'il vous plaît." demanda poliment le préfet de septième année Serdaigle. Un jeune homme de dix-sept lui ressemblant beaucoup lui servit du thé.

"Et voilà mon cher frère du thé. Ce thé nous vient d'Asie !" s'exclama t-il joyeusement. "Voudrez-vous quelque patisseries ? Charlotte ? Paris Brest ? Pudding ? Fondant au chocolat ? Biscuit ?" demanda t-il sur un ton professionnel.

"Oh des patisseries françaises ! Elles font batte mon cœur ! Si délicieuse !" s'écria le préfet.

Préfet de septième année : François Deforêt.

Son jumeau : Francis Deforêt.

Hobby : Tea Party.

 **XXX**

Jason The Toymaker regarda avec une joie non caché ses nouveaux jouets.

Quelle bonne idée de venir à Poudlard !

Les anciens partisans de Voldy regardaient impuissant leur nouveau maître beaucoup plus sanguinaire que Voldy.

Ce n'était pas si mal d'être un jouet au final.

 **XXX**

Silver lisait un livre sur les animaux tranquillement en haut de la tour d'astronomie. "Je sais qui tu es. Je sais qui est Toby aussi." annonca Hermione en s'avançant vers elle.

"Oh ? Joie pour toi." dit simplement Silver ne se détournant pas de son livre.

"Vous tuez des gens."

"Merci de poser l'évidence."

"Vous êtes horrible." insulta Hermione les yeux écarquillés par la nonchalance de Silver.

Le ricanement de cette dernière fit sursauter l'adolescent. "Oh tu n'es certainement pas la première à me le dire. Je pourrais te tuer maintenant mais ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Tu n'as aucune de ce que je suis."

"Je v..v ais le dire au directeur !" s'écria horrifiée Hermione en faisant demi-tour.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, Silver surgit derrière elle et posa un couteau sous la gorge de Hermione. "Oh non ne pars pas ! On n'a pas fini de parler !"

Et Silver assomma Hermione.

 **XXX**

Severus fixait le cadavre du vieux directeur à ses pieds alors que son filleul était terrifié. Io y avait plusieurs zone d'ombres, les mangemorts envoyés ont été tué à l'intérieur du château et il n'avait pas retrouvé leur corps. Il y avait seulement une énorme mare de sang.

Le cri de son filleul lui glaça le sang. Il se retourna d'un seul ne voyant personne seulement du tas. Celui de Draco. Il pâlit et se raidit s'attendant au pire. Toby apparut derrière lui un sourire sadique sur son visage, il lança la hache sur Severus par derrière après l'avoir désarmé.

"Veux-tu goûter à la mort ?" demanda Toby en arrachant la hache au corps de Severus.

Severus pouvait voir une lueur incertaine dans les iris du tueur. Il essaya de parler en vain. Il saignait abondement, le sang formait déjà une marre autour de son corps. Toby trancha la tête de son ancien professeur mettant fin à sa vie.

"On s'occupe des corps." murmura Bloody Painter en sortant de l'ombre. "Allez vous nettoyer les enfants." ricana t-il.

 **XXX**

"Comment appelle t-on une laine transparente ?" demanda François à Silver qui lui sourit malicieusement.

"Verlaine !"

"Quel est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henry IV ?"

"Blanc bien évidemment."

"Qui a du bois ?" demanda un élève de cinquième année issu d'une famille moldu.

"Oh mais arrêtez de parler de Dubois ! Le jouer de Gryffindor !" s'exclama Toby riant aux éclats.

 **XXX**

Septième année : VOLDEMORT ENVAHIT POUDLARD ou comment Slenderman fait fuir Voldy.

"Mes fidèles ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Nous allons prendre le contrôle de Poudlard ! Nous tuerons tous ceux qui ne sont pas issu de bonne famille !"

"OUAIS !"

"Nous serons les maîtres de ce monde !"

"OUAIS !"

"Nous gagnerons la guerre. Notre monde sera un monde nouveau !"

"OUAIS !"

Tom Riddle Jedusor a.k.a Lord Voldemort aussi connu comme Voldy se retira ensuite dans ses loges pour se préparer.

Il fallait être beau et séduisant.

Il fallait tout faire pour séduire les plus jeunes. (Pédophile!)

Il adorait son public, ses fans. Bientôt il sera le maître !

 **XXX**

Slenderman apparut silencieusement dans la Forêt Interdite. Zalgo lui avait informé des plans de Voldy.

Il allait s'en occuper personnellement de Voldy. Comme ça Toby et Silver auront une année tranquille.

Il avait envoyé Jeff, Ben, Clockwork, Jane, Masky et Hoodie au manoir étant donné que Pupperteer, Bloody Painter, Jason the toymaker ainsi que Kagekao étaient à Poudlard pour x raison.

Ah ! Il était là. Et dans toute sa gloire, l'être millénaire apparut devant Voldemort.

 **XXX**

"Dégage de mon chemin !" ordonna Voldy. Ses partisans se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'attaquer.

Oh. Grave erreur. Songea Slenderman alors que des tentacules transperçaient les sorciers dans le cœur. À l'aide de la téléportation, Slenderman anéanti l'armée de Voldemort.

"Maintenant à ton tour- Il est parti." soupira Slenderman. "Il a dû avoir peur." en conclut l'être avant de se téléporter.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Guerre rapide et Omake

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

Merci à la review de **Saphis3.**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Et la vie reprend...**

 **Ou comment la guerre s'est fine.**

La cloche retentit. Ils se figèrent comme effrayé, les portes claquèrent, les sorts fusèrent, des corps tombèrent.

"CELUI QU'ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM EST LÀ AVEC SES PARTISANS !" hurla une cinquième année de Serdaigle.

Merci, Captain Obvious.

"IL S'APPELLE VOLDEMORT ! MERDE !" cria une voix masculine familière.

Vol de mort. Voldemort. VOLDEMORT.

"Protégez les plus jeunes ! Prenez vos baguettes ! FEUUUU !" hurla Neville en esquivant un sort envoyé par un partisant de Mr. Voldy.

Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffindor et Serpentard envoyèrent une armée de sort différent aux partisans de Voldy.

"VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !" s'exclama Ron brandissant sa baguette avec un regard déterminé dans ses yeux.

 _Dehors._

Silver croisa les bras jetant à un œil à ses adversaires déchus. À _dix-sept_ ans, elle avait repris sa taille et sa véritable apparence. Pour la bataille, Silver avait été rejoint par Bloody Painter, Pupperteer et Jason the Toymaker comme au bon vieux temps. Ils tranchèrent, poignadèrent, coupèrent, déchirèrent, brûlèrent, frappèrent leurs adversaires esquivant de temps à autre les sorts.

Toby, Masky et Hoodie étaient partis combattre le fanatique des Pizza avec Slenderman en renfort. Jeff, Jane et Ben se déchaînaient devant les portes arrières de Poudlard alors Eyeless Jack et Laughing Jack s'occupaient des gens dans l'aile sud de Poudlard. Et les Creepypasta ne cessaient d'arriver réduisant peu à peu l'armée de Voldemort à néant.

"Je refuse de perdre à nouveau Potter." dit Voldemort irrité.

"Potter est mort. Je suis Roger." fit d'un air sérieux Toby.

"Qu.. Quoi ?"

"Mon trésor ? Cherchez le, je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde." récita fièrement Toby ayant un peu _beaucoup_ regardé One Piece.

"Cesse donc de raconter des conneries Potter. Ici et maintenant je vais te détruire." ricana t-il en levant sa baguette.

 _Ce type sans nez me saoule._ Pensa Masky tenant un couteau dans sa main droite.

 _Hum... Je me demande si je pourrais manger des gauffres après ça..._ Songea sérieusement Toby.

Fut la pensée de Hoodie qui fixait méchamment Voldemort.

 ** _‹‹ Tom Riddle Jedusor a.k.a Voldemort vous êtes une menace pour l'équilibre du monde. ››_**

Le vieil homme, très puissant, trembla en entendant la voix désincarnée dans sa tête. Il cria de douleur quand quelque chose le frappa, du sang se mit à couler dans son dos. Toby avait brisé la colonne vertébrale de Voldy. Hoodie pointa son arme à feu et tira dans la jambe alors que Masky le terminait par la gorge.

 **XXX**

"La bataille est finie. La terreur est finie. Les partisans sont morts. Gloire aux Creep !" hurla Neville ivre.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, plusieurs couples dansaient sous les airs rock'n'roll tel que ACDC.

"Sommes-nous obligés de partir ?" demanda Silver avec une moue sur son visage.

"Oui. Il est temps de reprendre votre vie, notre vie." répondit Laughing Jack.

Toby avait déjà rejoint ses amis, il ne restair plus que Silver. La tueuse eut un bref sourire avant de disparaître avec le clown tueur dans les ombres. Comme la fête battait son plein, personne ne remarqua leur absence.

 **Omake n1.**

"Hé.. Jason..." appela doucement Silver âgée de huit ans.

Le fabriquant de jouet se tourna vers la jeune Creepypasta. "Oui ?"

"Comment fait-on les bébés ?" demanda Silver.

Il gela sur place. Il bafouilla quelques mots :

"Euh... Ben euh.. demande à Pupperteer."

Silver le regarda longuement puis elle alla trouver Pupperteer. Ce dernier ne put lui répondre et l'envoya vers Bloody Painter.

"Regarde ce tableau." ordonna Bloody Painter alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle de peinture. "Que vois-tu ?" demanda t-il.

"Il y a un homme et une femme."

"Oui. Que font-ils ?"

"Ils font des câlins et des bisous dans une étrange position... "

"... Ainsi de cette façon ils font des bébés." termina le tueur.

 **Omake n2.**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Toby à Kagekao pointant le plat.

"Rāmen." répondit-il.

"Je peux goûter ?" demanda Toby curieux.

Kagekao lui prépara un bol de rāmen. Il dévora littéralement son bol.

 _Une heure plus tard._

"Rāmen... Sainte Nourriture..."

Kagekao le regarda amusé. Il avait crée un deuxième Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Omake n3.**

Il était tranquillement assis sur la cuvette profitant du silence pour écouter les bruits extérieurs.

 _Ploc._

Cela faisait du bien de passer du temps avec soi-même. Ses yeux cherchèrent le papier toilette, il ne le trouva au bout deux minutes.

 _Ploc._

Non... S'il n'y avait pas de papier alors...

"IL Y A PLUS DE PAPIER TOILETTE !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ben lui répondit en hurlant :

"BOUGE PAS JE VAIS EN CHERCHER !"

Eyeless Jack soupira. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans cette situation.

 **Fin.**

 **Prochaînement... "Omake"**


	12. Omake Part I

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.

Omake. Part I.

 **1\. Les règles.**

"Je.. je.. je.. sa.. Sai.. gne.. ?" bégaya Silver du haut de ses dix ans.

Toc. Toc. Toc. C'était Bloody Painter derrière la porte. "As-tu fini ? J'ai besoin d'aller..."

"JE SAIGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" hurla Silver sortant de son calme habituel.

Du côté de l'autre tueur, c'était la panique. Il lui criait d'ouvrir et hurlait à Pupperteer et Jason the Toymaker. Silver remonta sa culotte et son pantalon, elle ouvrit à la volé la porte des toilettes et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer. En regardant dans les toilettes, les trois hommes comprirent qu'elle avait eu ses règles pour la première fois (enfin seconde fois si on compte.. Bref).

"Qui va lui expliquer ?" demanda Bloody Painter. "Pas moi. Je lui ai déjà expliqué les bébé." ajouta t-il en voyant les regards des deux autres.

 **2\. Smile Luna.** Smile trottinait joyeusement dans l'herbe, un bras ensanglanté dans sa gueule, lorsqu'il sentit une odeur parfumée. Il se précipita vers cette dernière souriant.

"Oh tu es jolie." complimenta Luna en se tournant vers lui.

"Toi... Aussi." réussit à dire le chien souriant en s'approchant de la belle femme.

Il lui offrit alors le bras ensanglanté. Quel beau cadeau !

"Merci."

 **3\. Les chiots à Smile ?**

Jeff envoya un regard profondément ennuyé à la jeune femme rêveuse en face de lui.

"Ils sont de Smile." lui dit-elle. "Il est le père, il a droit de les avoir."

"Je lui donnerai."

Luna lui sourit doucement le confondant, elle disparut avec un CRACK. Il ferma la porte du manoir tenant le carton douillé des chiots. Il repassa les mots de la femme dans sa tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire tomba.

"Smile a des chiots ?!"


End file.
